


38. Threesome

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [38]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Dreamsharing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Threesome. Andromache spends so long alone that she is sure it's her due: there are so few stories in any language she's yet learned where a god ends up happy.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko & Lykon (The Old Guard)
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	38. Threesome

And then there were three.

For two thousand years, Andromache walked through the world alone, helping the downtrodden she happened upon, taking her vengeance on those who would hurt the vulnerable simply because they found it their due.

And then she dreamt him, feeling his mix of pride and fear as he stood in a great river and washed away the blood of his death. It takes her a generation to reach him, but he looks the same as in that first dream. 

Together, Andromache and Lykon dream a woman borne back to the shore from a blue, watery grave.


End file.
